The substances such as cosmetics, shampoo and kitchen rinses directly contacting with a human skin may be easily spoiled with impurities such as contaminated water. In order to improve the above problems, a pump equipped with a pumping part is developed, which has features in that a certain amount of contents what a user wants can be discharged, and an external air or impurities are prevented from entering.
The container equipped with a pump is widely used. As shown in FIG. 1, at the top of a container with contents is engaged a pump which is a pumping part 20 configured to such contents.
The pumping part 20 comprises at the top a press button 21 and a discharge tube 22 integrally projecting from one side of the press button 21 for discharging outside the contents, a support tubular member 25 engaged to the bottom of the press button 21, a piston 27 installed at the bottom of the support tubular member 25, a spring 27 engaged to the bottom of the piston 27, a cylinder part 26 disposed at the bottom of the support tubular member 25 and containing a piston 27 and a spring 28, and a cap 23 and a lid 24 which are provided at the top of the cylinder part 26. The lid 24 with the cap 23 is engaged to the top of the container 10 containing contents.
When the user presses the press button 21, the pressing force is supplied to the cylinder part 26 of the pumping part which is engaged to the support tubular member 25 of the press button 21. The piston 27 provided inside is pushed down, and the internal pressure increases, and the contents in the interior of the cylinder part 26 is discharged outside through a discharge tube 22 of the press button 21.
When the pressing force is removed from the press button 21, the piston 27 returns back by an elastic force of the spring 28 provided in the interior of the cylinder part 26, and the pressure of the interior of the cylinder part 26 descends, and the contents contained in the interior of the container 10 are filled into the interior of the cylinder part 26 along the tube 29 by means of the pressure.
The above mentioned pumping means 20 is capable of better adjusting a discharge amount as compared to the container just equipped with a conventional lid, and the contents may be less contaminated by impurities.
The conventional pumping means 20 has problems in that it is impossible to presume an accurate amount of content discharges because the press button 21 is pressed by a user in such a way that the user rotates the press button 21, and the press button 21 is discharged from the cap 23 and moves upward in a state that a male screw part 21c formed at the bottom of the press button 21 is engaged to the cap 23. After use, when the user pushes the press button 21 to rotate, so the male screw part 21c formed at a connection portion 21a at the bottom of the press button 21 is engaged to the cap 23; however in this case the contents of the container may be wasted when the press button is locked after use. When the press button is not locked so as to prevent the waste, a kid or children may randomly press the press button 21 and may eat the discharged contents.
There are methods of covering a safety lid onto the pumping means 20 of the container 10 and of inserting or separating a fixing pin into/from between the press button 21 and the cap 23.
In the above methods, the procedures of inserting or separating a safety lid or a fixing pin may cause them to be lost.
The inventor of the present invention has developed a pump safety device for various containers which has features in that the press button is securely fixed and not pressed because it is locked by an adjusting member without the press button being pressed, in such a way to install an adjusting member and a safety pin at a pump which is a pumping means for various containers. When in use, the adjusting member is rotated and ascends and descends, and the pressing degree of the press button can be adjusted, which helps freely adjust the discharge amount of the contents from the container. The present invention can provide a stable locking and a safety with respect to the reaches of kids or children.